User blog:Woybff/WATG Movie Act 1
Setup of the Movie (Air Catcher by Twenty One Pilots plays) (Curtains open to a black background) (the text:Woybff And The Galaxy:The Movie appears) (All the opening credits begin) (When Air Catcher ends the setup fades to black) (resumes to Act 1 in 5 to 10 seconds) Act 1-The Journey Scene 1 (Homestar and Woybff are sitting on Strong Bad's couch) Homestar:I understand how you feel Woybff, I guess. Woybff:You guess? Homestar:I'm unsure right now. I know your upset, sweetie. I wish I could help, but I don't know how. I don't wanna throw a party that's gonna be crashed like a few months ago. At least your knee's better. Woybff:Yeah. (hugs Homestar) Strong Bad:(walks in the room) What's all this? Woybff:Uh... Homestar:Strong Bad, the paper crowns aren't gonna cut it. Strong Bad:What do you mean? Homestar:Remember in December when you made Zora and Woybff the princesses of Strong Badia? Strong Bad:Not really. Homestar:She still really, really wants to be the princess of Wander Over Yonder. Strong Bad:Who gives a crap about that. (walks to Woybff) Cookie, listen, you got a good life here. Woybff:I use to have all this neat stuff. Homestar:But now you have new stuff. Woybff:I miss my old stuff. Strong Bad:I found one of Peri's present for you that she lost. Woybff:Really, you did? Strong Bad:Yeah, she's upstairs waiting on you. Woybff:What about being the princess again? Strong Bad:Sunil could ask Sylvia to have a dinner at the castle. Woybff:That'll do. Strong Bad:Alright. (exits) Homestar:You're gonna love what Peri gave you, Woybff. It's a- Oh yeah I can't say. Woybff:A train? Is it a train? Homestar:You'll have to wait and see. Woybff:I can't wait. Scene 2 (Zora and Peri are sitting on a new couch by the kicthen area of Strong Bad's house) Zora:Thanks for this Homestar Runner shirt, Peri. Peri:No problem. I'm just worried Woybff will get mad or jealous since you got a Homestar Runner shirt and she got something different. Zora:I'm pretty sure my sister would like this. She knows of it, right? Peri:Of course. I talked about it on Google+ several times, I bet she'll remember it, hopefully. Zora:Here she comes with Homestar. (Homestar and Woybff enter) Woybff:Did you get me a train, Peri? Zora:*laughs* No but it's something better. Homestar:Yeah it's- Zora:Homestar, stop telling Woybff what it is. It's a surpise, remember? Homestar:Got it. Peri:(slowly hands Woybff the present) Woybff:(opens it) It's a Pearls Before Swine collection. I remember this. Thank you. Peri:No problem. Sunil:(enters) I have some excellent news. I got Sylvia to invite us, Natalie, Peepers, Hater, and Shae to come to dinner with her, Wander, and Andrea. Zora:Wait, Natalie? Woybff:Same. Sunil:She said we could bring as many guests as we want. Zora:That's not very controlled. Peri:What's wrong with Natalie? Woybff:She forced me to put in a lot of things in the show I didn't want to. Peri:That sucks. Woybff:When's the dinner? Sunil:Tomorrow, we should get ready to go soon. Woybff:We need to invite some people first. Sunil:Take your time. Scene 3 (Woybff, Zora, Strong Bad, The Cheat, Sunil, Peri, Homestar and Strong Sad walking out of the house.) Woybff:We have to go pick up Raichu. Peri:Who's Raichu? Zora:One of Woybff's best friends. Peri:Okay, cool. Woybff:I got her to like Homestar Runner. She got me into PAW Patrol and Daniel Tiger. Peri:Oh that's cool. Sunil:I'll teleport to her house. (teleports to Raichu's house) Scene 4 (All of them are at Raichu's house) Woybff:(knocks on the door) Raichu:(opens the door) Hey, Woybff, I'm ready to go. (walks to her) Woybff:Hi, Raichu. How are you? Raichu:I'm alright. Strong Bad:No it's all right. Strong Sad:I'm googling it. (googles it) I don't know. Sunil:Let's move along. Who did you want to pick up, Peri? Peri:Pig and Rat. Homestar:Wait, who are they? Woybff:Half of the main characters of Pearls Before Swine. Homestar:Oh, that makes sense now. Sunil:(teleports them to Rat's house) Scene 5 (All of them are at Rat's house) Peri:(knocks on the door) Pig:(opens the door) Rat, their here! (smiles) (hugs Peri) Peri:(hugs back) Hi, Pig. (Rat and Guard Duck enter) Rat:And Guard Duck's coming with us, he feels that he needs to protect Pig and me. Strong Bad:Pig and I. Rat:Shut up, Strong Bad. You aren't Goat. Goat:(enters) Did somebody say my name? Woybff:Do you want to come with us to a royal dinner? Goat:Sure, why not. Peri:Wait, Strong Bad? Do you and Rat know each other? Strong Bad:Yeah, once on a business trip we met in a bar. Goat:They got into a fight. The Cheat won somehow. Rat:I'm only coming to keep Pig in line. Peri:Maybe you and Strong Bad could be great friends. Sunil:Okay, let's teleport to the castle. Oh crap, where's my wand. Larry:(enters) Me ate yur wand. It gud. Woybff:I brought my wand, Sunil. Oh crap, my wand's gone too. Larry:Me ate yur wand too. It gud too. Sunil:And this is why you leave a day early. Pig:What are we going to do? Strong Bad:We beat the crap outta the croc. Larry:Me screwed. (runs away) Woybff:I don't have any ideas. Raichu:Let's call the PAW Patrol. Rat:(laughs out loud) (All the other characters just stare at Rat for a while bit) Zora:Shut the crap up, Rat. Sunil:I'll call Cilian. (The next day) Cilan:I made you a flying boat. Woybff:Thank you, Cilan. Cilan:Can I come too and make the food? Woybff:Of course. For those of you that don't know, Cilan is a great cook. Larry:Boo! KFC better. Strong Bad:I just wanna punch him so bad. Woybff:Are we ready to go, guys? Strong Bad:I wanna punch this guy in the snout. Peri:He means yes. Woybff:Alright, let's go. (End of Act 1) Category:Blog posts